Complications of the Heart
by Lexi Gregory
Summary: Hermione cared about Ron with all her heart, but he dumped her like yesterdays waste. What happens when she starts dating someone close to him. Ron isnt the only one who has eyes for the new Hermione.
1. Chapter One The Break Up

Prologue; The Breakup.

Hermione curled up on one of the biggest couches in the Gryffindor common room, heaving a large book that was sitting on the table in front of her, onto her lap. It wasnt more than a few minutes before she lost her self in the book, so she didn't see the impatient red head, standing in front of her desperately trying to get her attention. Finally giving up all hope of getting her attention the red head screamed, "Hermione!"

Hermione jumped startled by an extremely aggravated Ginny standing in front of her. "Oh hey Ginny I didn't see you standing there" she said calmly, as she closed her book and placed it back on the table.

"Wow that's a shocker, really I don't think anyone can pull you away from those books" she growled at the curly haired girl siting in front of her.

"That is not true," She defended.

"Yea your right I know a certain brother of mine that can take your mind away from those books, or any thing really," Ginny giggled as she watched Hermione turn a bright shade of red, "So how are you and Ron doing these days."

"Um, I not really sure, I guess okay," she mumbled looking down at her hands. "I mean I haven't really talked to him since, the night of the battle."

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, looking bitterly at her, "why not? Are you thinking of breaking up with him."

"No,... well maybe a little, it just seems like thing have... changed between us since we came back to school, he's just been so distant with me." She didn't let it show by the sound of her voice, but Hermione was very upset at the fact that her and Ron were having problems, she really cared about him and didn't want to lose him, but then in a way maybe it would be for the best. She held back the tears that were brimming in her eyes she didn't want to let on that she was upset by this.

"Well have you talked to him about this," Ginny said the comment like it was the only option she had, but then again it probably was the only real option she had, she couldn't go around avoiding the boy for the rest of the school year. Ginny glared at her looking for a response when she didn't answer. "So?" she growled.

"No, I haven't talked to him, but I guess it would be a good idea, wouldn't it," she squeaked.

"Oh no it would be much better if you just sat around, wallowing in your own self pity until the problem just magically fixes itself like all problems do," Ginny said her words oozing with. sarcasm. "Now come on Dumbledore has put on a school wide picnic, due to the fact the it is such a beautiful day and the fact that Harry defeated one of the worlds most evil wizards, a month ago today." Ginny grabbed her hand trying to pull her out of the room but, she had her feet planted into the ground.

She glared at Ginny with pure hate in her eyes, "Ron is going to be out there you know that."

"Yes I know that's why you are going, you have to talk to him or this will never get solved." Ginny stated.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be bad." she mumbled as Ginny lead her through the portrait hole and onto the grounds of the castle.

"There he is," Ginny pointed Ron out, the second they reached the picnic. "Go talk to him." she said pushing Hermione towards Ron.

"I can't, look this kind of thing is hard for me." She said softly.

"Will it make you feel better if I went with you." Ginny asked kindly.

She stood there for a second thinking about it, she knew she had to talk to Ron eventually, what ever was going to happen will happen when ever she talked to him so why put it off any longer. She nodded at Ginny's question and followed her over to Ron. Her heart stopped when she saw him, she wanted to run hide, anything to prevent this from happening, she just had a really bad feeling about this.

"Hey." Ron said gravely as the girls made their way in front of him.

"Hello" she whispered, she looked back to Ginny to see if she would allow her to run, but there was no luck, if she ran Ginny would kill her.

"Look I know you two have been... uh going through a rough time, I care about both of you and I don't like seeing you guys going through so all this." Ginny said calmly glancing between her brother and friend. "Now Hermione do you still care about Ron?"

She thought about it for a second, did she still care for Ron, of course she did, just because they weren't talking, doesn't mean that she stopped caring about him. Or did it? "Yes" she squeaked in reply.

"What about you Ron?" Ginny continued.

Ron stood there for a long time silent, ' this isn't going to be good' she thought. Ron looked up from his trainers into her eyes, as she looked into his beautiful honey brown eyes her heart froze again. 'This isn't going to be good' she thought again. Ron began to speak softly but she heard what he said. "I am not sure. I think it would be best if we just took a break for now. Sometimes I think we made better friends than a couple."

She could feel her heart shatter as he said those words, how could he do this to her, after 2 years, how could he just end it like that. She held back the tears she knew were forming in her eyes, she had to appear as if none of this affected her, none of it hurt her. The rest of the conversation was a blur, she was too busy trying to prevent herself from crying.

"So friends?" Ron asked kindly offering his arms for a hug.

"Yea friends" she replied bitterly falling into his arms, the same arms that for 2 years held her in a loving embrace, but now that embrace was just friendly. When they separated she quickly made her way over to her favorite tree, sliding underneath it. She began to cry how could he do this to her, she had been nothing but the 'perfect' girlfriend to him and he threw her away like yesterdays waste. She began to recall all the good times they had together, and how perfect their first kiss was.

* * *

It was the summer before their sixth year, she had been spending the summer in the Burrow, with Harry and her new boyfriend, and best friend Ron. It had been a wonderful day already, the three of them spent the day wandering Diagon Ally, it was probably the best day of her life. Ron, Harry and herself were sitting outside on the grass watching Fred and George chase lawn gnomes around the garden. They needed test subjects for their new products.

Ron had excused himself to the kitchen to get everyone drinks, and dragged her with him. She leaned up against the counter watching him retrieve drinks from the cabinet, he put them down on the table and made his way over to her. She bit her lip as he stood in front of her both of his arms on either side of her so she couldn't escape. "Have you ever kissed any one," he asked her calmly. She shook her head. True she did date Victor Krum for sometime but they never kissed. Ron smiled as he leaned down capturing her lips with his.

"Was that so bad," he whispered in her ear soon after they separated. She shook her head and grabbed her drink sitting on the table as they made their way out to the garden hand in hand.

* * *

She wiped the tears from her eyes, she wasnt going to allow him to hurt her any more. She made her way up to the castle leaving her memories of Ron behind.


	2. Chapter Two The Plan

The Plan

Hermione toss and turned in her bed uncomfortably, she knew she wasnt going to get to sleep. Why she even tried was beyond her. It had been three months since her and Ron broke up, but he was all she could think about, night and day, and it was really starting to affect her. It wasnt as if she had loved Ron, she didn't know what love meant so how could she love him. Although when he broke up with her it felt as if he had crushed her heart into a million pieces and took every single piece with him. Maybe that was love, and she just didn't know it, maybe you don't know what love is until its gone. All she knew at this very moment something in her life was missing, and its absence from her was making it very difficult to live her life.

She finally gave up her battle with sleep, she rolled out of bed and headed to her private bathroom. She turned on the water and hopped into the steaming shower. She allowed the water to wash over her, she hoped if she stood there long enough it would wash away all of her memories of Ron. It didn't work thought, they just kept returning, bringing tears to her eyes.

Flashback

It had been several weeks after they returned from winter break, and Ron had again taken to ignoring her presence. Hermione was on her way to her Arithmancy class, when a mob of flaming red hair came dashing towards her pinning her to the wall. She smiles as she stared into Ron's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hermione" Ron, smiled out of breath. "I have been looking all over for you, after class I want you to meet me outside under our tree, I have a surprise for you." Ron smiles and placed a kiss on Hermione's lips before disappearing again.

She couldn't help but smile as she made her way to class. All during class she couldn't get her mind off of Ron, she couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

As soon as class ended she rushed outside, not even bothering to get her cloak from the dormitory. When she reached their tree a smile spread across her face, there was Ron standing with a single red rose, in his hand. At his feet was a picnic for two laid out it the snow. She ran over to him tackling him with a hug.

"I love you Hermione Granger." he whispered into her ear.

"I know you do." She giggled pulling his beanie over his eyes.

End flashback

It wasnt fair how could he just end things like that with out even a consideration for how she felt. She wiped the tears from her eyes, she cant let him get to her like this, she was simply going to forget him, easy as that.

So she thought, when she emerged from the bathroom she found a familiar owl perched on her desk with a letter tied neatly to its leg. She went over to the owl feeding it an owl pellet before untying the parchment from its leg. She laid down on her bed and began to read the letter.

Hermione,

How has your summer been? I hope it is going well. I know we haven't kept in contact much after school ended, but it doesn't mean that I want to give up our friendship. My mother, as well as myself, would like it very much if you would spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. My whole family is here as well as Harry, and they all are looking forward to seeing you. I do hope you will come. I miss you.

Ron

Hermione crumpled the letter up and threw it in the waste. Wiping the tears brimming in her eyes. Oh course she was going to Burrow, the Weasley's have become like a second family to her. And no matter what, she could never turn down an invitation from them to visit.

She headed over to her desk pulling out a piece of parchment along with her favorite quill, and started thinking about what she was going to write. Before could get started on her letter, another owl swooped into her bedroom dropping a letter on her desk before flying out the window.

Hermione picked up the letter from her desk unrolling it and began reading it.

Hermione,

Hey. How have you been? I hope your doing better then the last time we talked. Although I doubt you will after tell you, what I need to tell you. I think this will be better if I tell you in person, I know when I found out it crushed me and I would have preferred some one to be there for me when I found out. Any way I'm just letting you know that I am stopping by as soon as you finish this letter. See you then.

George

As soon as Hermione finished the last line of the letter, she heard a familiar popping sound coming from behind her. She spun around to see George standing in the middle of the room with a bouquet of flowers and a box of Honeydukes best chocolates in his hands.

"For me?" She asked coyly.

"Oh course my dear." George said handing her the beautiful flowers and chocolates. She conjered up a vase and place the flowers carefully inside and place it on her desk along with the chocolates.

Hermione and George had become good friends soon after Ron and her break-up. Seeing as how he was going through the same thing with his long term girlfriend Abigail. They helped each other, through the hard times, cheering each other up when they needed it. Hermione guessed his news must have been pretty bad since nothing brought a smile to her face like flowers and chocolate.

"I'm guessing you have some really bad news," she said sadly.

George looked at her gravely nodding his head, he knew his news was going to crush her, she was taking this breakup with Ron harder than he thought she would, but then again, he was her first love. "Yes, I am afraid it is."

Hermione sat down on her bed and George followed, draping his arm around her shoulder. "I better just get this over with, ok you know my ex girlfriend Abigail, well the other day I found out that she had a new boyfriend," he sighed.

"Oh I am so sorry George," Hermione sighed giving him a sideways hug. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Well you see, uh, her new boyfriend is Ron." He finished waiting for her reaction. He looked her in her eyes, knowing that any second they would be flooded with tears, but they weren't. A blank stare took over her face.

"Hermione hon are you ok?" he asked carefully.

"I hate him" she growled furiously. "I hate how he can do this to me, how I can care about him so much and he can go around screwing other girls, with out so much as a consideration of my feelings. You know I thought he really cared about me but I guess I was wrong." She yelled throwing herself into Georges shoulder, soaking his cloak with tears.

"Shh, Its ok, Mione," he cooed rubbing her back as she cried.

It was over an hour before Hermione finally calmed down, she laid quietly in George's lap, as he played with her curls.

"Mione?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm."

"I know this isn't really the best time to bring it up, but I have a plan, if I know Ron and Abby as well as I think I do it might just work." He said softly hoping not to upset Hermione by bring up the "R" word.

Hermione picked her head up off of George's lap looking him dead in the eye. "And you waited until now to tell me because..." she laughed.

"Well, it's a little out there, Hermione I think you should be my girlfriend." He said quickly. "I mean just pose as my girlfriend. I know your going to be spending the summer at the Burrow and I know nothing ticks Ron off more than seeing something he cant have. Same with Abby, they both get so jealous, and I think Ron will realize that he lost something good when he finally realized that he lost you."

"George that is a great idea!" She squealed wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug.

"So your going to do it?"

"Oh course!"

"Good, there just one thing, if were really going to do this we really have to act the part. I mean not just a peck on the cheek here, a hug there." He sighed knowing that Hermione would never go for it.

"Anything, if it means I can get Ron back."

"Ok well how would you feel if I asked you to spend the rest of the week with me and Fred in our Diagon Ally apartment. We can get to know each other better and work on acting like a couple." He asked softly.

"When do you want me to come over?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, any time after noon."

"Ok I will see you then."

"Mione, are you sure you are up to doing this?"

"Yea, like I said anything to get Ron back."

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he left, leaving Hermione to think about what she just got herself into.

AU. If you haven't realized yet, everyone is a little OOC, sorry I'm trying the best I can. For those who think my story is a little sad and depressing, I promise it will get better. Also for those who think I got a little carried away with Hermione and how hard she is taking the break up, well most people who have lost someone who they really care about understand, that sometimes people really do get like that, it is hard.

Also I am looking for a Beta for both this story and Finding Ways, if any one wants to volunteer.


	3. Chapter Three The Make Over

I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, I am so glad you all like it. I would also like to thank Natalie for being my beta for this story

_Recap of Chapter Two; The Plan_

_"Well, it's a little out there, Hermione I think you should be my girlfriend." He said quickly. " I mean just pose as my girlfriend. I know your going to be spending the summer at the Burrow and I know nothing ticks Ron off more than seeing something he cant have. Same with Abby, they both get so jealous, and I think Ron will realize that he lost something good when he finally realized that he lost you." _

_"George that is a great idea!" She squealed wrapping her arms around him in a huge hug._

_"So your going to do it?"_

_"Oh course!"_

_"Good, there just one thing, if were really going to do this we really have to act the part. I mean not just a peck on the cheek here, a hug there." He sighed knowing that Hermione would never go for it._

_"Anything, if it means I can get Ron back." _

_"Ok well how would you feel if I asked you to spend the rest of the week with me and Fred in our Diagon Ally apartment. We can get to know each other better and work on acting like a couple." He asked softly._

_"When do you want me to come over?" She asked._

_"Tomorrow, any time after noon." _

_"Ok I will see you then."_

_"Mione, are you sure you are up to doing this?"_

_"Yea, like I said anything to get Ron back." _

_"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he left, leaving Hermione to think about what she just got herself into._

* * *

**Chapter Three; The Make-over**

'What have I gotten myself into?" Hermione wondered. She had been in Fred and George's flat for a little over an hour and already she was regretting every minute of it. Why did she have to tell him she would do anything to get back with Ron.

Hermione looked up at Leslie who standing besides Fred, she was an exact replica of Ron's new flame. Lucky for her, Leslie wanted her twin and Ron to break up as much as she did. Apparently the girls made a promise to each, that they would only date and marry twins. So when the twins came to her with the plan she was only too happy to help.

"Hermione, you ok?" Fred asked noticing the very frightened look on his friends face.

"Huh... oh yea I was just thinking if this is all really worth it. I mean I don't want to go through all of this if it's not going to work." she squeaked.

"Trust us, have you ever known George or myself to come up with an evil plan that didn't work." Fred said calmly.

Hermione thought for a second, though she usually did not agree with their antics, it was true they never did anything unless they were positive that it was going to work.

"And Herm, I know my twin sister better than anyone, she will come running the second she finds out George has another girlfriend." Leslie stated.

"Now are you ready to begin your transformation" Fred smiled wickedly, rubbing his hands together, like a mad doctor.

"I just don't see the point of this make-over, I mean Ron thought I was pretty before. I don't see the need to change my outward appearance if it was fine before." Hermione said with a slight hope in getting out of this.

"Herm, you know as well as I do that Ron is a superficial asshole, who focuses more on outer beauty than inner beauty. He may have thought you were beautiful then, but we want him to think your drop dead gorgeous now." Fred stated.

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror in front of her, she knew Fred was right, and this was something she had to do. "Ok, do what you must" she said covering her eyes in fear.

"Don't worry, Herm, Les here is the best stylist in the wizarding world, not to mention the cutest." Fred smirked, wrapping his arms around Leslie's waist. "Now you girls have fun, I should go downstairs to help George with the shop."

"Herm don't worry by the time I'm done with you, no boy will ever dump you again."

That still didn't sooth Hermione's nerves, she kept her hands over her eyes hoping it would be over with soon.

* * *

"You can uncover you eyes now Herm, I'm done." Leslie said softly to the young girl sitting in front of her.

"Does it look ok?" she whispered.

"Uncover your eyes and see for yourself."

Hermione slowly uncovered her eyes, frightened of what she would see in the mirror. To her surprise her hair looked fantastic. Leslie had put a straitening charm on it and cut it into cute choppy layers. She had also lighten it to a honey brown color and added some red highlights. "Les it looks great, thank you so much." Hermione cried jumping from her chair and giving Leslie a huge hug.

"Ah my friend this is just the beginning, I am going to teach you some good make-up charms, and George gave me 100 galleons to take you shopping for some nice robes. Ron won't know what hit him." She giggled taking Hermione's's hand and they disapparated to Diagon Ally.

A/N – I apologize this chapter is so short, it is relevant to the plot. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.


	4. Chapter Four The First Kiss

I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I also want to thank Natalie for betaing this chapter.

**Recap **

_**Chapter Three; The Make-over**_

"_You can uncover you eyes now Herm, I'm done." Leslie said softly to the young girl sitting in front of her._

"_Does it look ok?" she whispered._

"_Uncover your eyes and see for yourself."_

_Hermione slowly uncovered her eyes, frightened of what she would see in the mirror. To her surprise her hair looked fantastic. Leslie had put a straitening charm on it and cut it into cute choppy layers. She had also lighten it to a honey brown color and added some red highlights. "Les it looks great, thank you so much." Hermione cried jumping from her chair and giving Leslie a huge hug._

"_Ah my friend this is just the beginning, I am going to teach you some good make-up charms, and George gave me 100 galleons to take you shopping for some nice robes. Ron won't know what hit him." She giggled taking Hermione's's hand and they disapparated to Diagon Ally_.

Chapter Four; The First Kiss  
  
Hermione had spent the last three days, at Fred and George's flat and she had to admit it was the best three days she had in a long time. Between shopping with Leslie and helping Fred and George with new jokes for the shop, she had been so busy she barely had time to think about, why she was even there. She even enjoyed the late night 'getting to know you' talks she had with George. Most nights they would stay up until three in the morning just talking and laughing about random things; like past memories, hopes for the future and wacky dreams.  
  
She was a little upset that they would be leaving for the Burrow tomorrow, she knew that as soon as they were at the Burrow things would be different. They would have to start acting like boyfriend and girlfriend, everything they said and did there would have to be a big extravagant show.  
  
She plopped herself onto George's bed landing uncomfortably on his legs.  
  
"Ow, what did you do that for?" he hissed yelped rubbing his leg.  
  
"Just my way of showing my love sweetie" she giggled moving herself up to the head of the bed.  
  
"Ahh well then let me show you how I show _my_ love." He laughed as he grabbed his pillow and playfully hit Hermione in the head with it.  
"Oh I see." She grabbed her pillow and smashed George in his head. "Just my way of saying 'I love you'" she giggled.  
  
"Oh this mean war." George laughed before he hit Hermione again knocking her off the bed.  
  
"Awe Les look the two love birds, aren't they so cute." Fred mocked as he and Leslie walked into the room.  
  
Hermione winked as George and they both picked up their pillows and headed towards Fred and Leslie.  
  
"Woah, stop right there I didn't say a word, it was all him" Leslie laughed. "Besides we only came in because we thought that it would be wise if you owled your mother to tell her about the plan. I think with her on your side the plan will run smoothly, also Hermione I think you should owl Harry and Ginny to get them in on the plan too, I'm sure they want my darling sister  
and Ron to break up just as much as we do."  
  
"Yea I guess that would be a good idea. The more that know about the plan, the easier it will be to persuade Ron and Abby that we are dating. And Harry can be our inside spy since Ron tells him anything." Hermione said as she went over to the desk and pulled out some parchment and two quills. "I'll write the letter to Ginny who will give it to Harry, we don't want Ron to get suspicious. You can write the letter to your mother" she said as she tossed George the extra quill and parchment.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment about what she was going to write, she was positive that Ginny would help with their plan. Ginny so badly wanted Hermione to be her sister, that she would do anything to make sure it happened. But Hermione wasnt so sure about Harry, she knew that he wanted them to get beck together before the whole Abby disaster, but she had no idea where he stood now. Hermione gave up the debate in her mind and just started writing what came naturally.  
  
Ginny,  
  
Hey. How has your summer been? Mine has recently taken a turn for the better. I cant wait to see you tomorrow, I need to catch up on the Weasley news, I feel so put of the loop. Anyway the real reason I am writing this letter is because I need your help, well not just yours pretty much the  
whole Weasley clans help. You see George and I have developed a plan to get our significant others back. We are going to pretend that we are dating, for the time being, since we all know how jealous Ron gets, he will probably come running back to me. I need your help, to convince Ron that we are really dating and we are "in love." Also I figured if you acted like you knew that we were dating for a while, then it might help make out relationship more believable. Another thing, if you think Harry is willing to help, have him join out little scam, the more people we get working for our cause the easier it will be to pull off. Thanks for your help. I will see you tomorrow.

Hermione.  
  
Hermione finished her letter and turned back to George, who was already tying his letter to his owls leg. Hermione made her way over to his bed with her letter curled up in her hand. She handed it to George to tie to the birds leg. As soon as he was done they watched as the beautiful owl made its way out the window and into the night sky. Hermione curled into George's chest, which she had gotten so used to doing over the past few days.  
  
"So sweetie, what did you write in the letter to your mother." she smirked.  
  
"Oh you know same old same old. Were doing well, haven't blown up London...yet, Hermione and I have come up with an evil plot to get Ron and Abby back. You know same old same old George laughed

"What about you? What did you write to Ginny?"  
  
"Ahh, I just told her how I my summer has been going. Asked her how she has been. Said that I was shagging her brother on a daily basis now. You know same old same old." She giggled.  
  
"Ah so you're the one shagging Fred, he's has been grinning like mad all week, now I know why."  
  
Hermione smacked him playfully outside the head. "You know I didn't really write that."  
  
"Ahh but you said it, so that mean that deep down inside you really want to shag one of the Weasley twins." George smiled playfully.  
  
"Dream on Weasley boy, there will be no shagging going on between me or any Weasley twin. So don't get any ideas." She giggled poking George in the side.  
  
George laughed and squirmed out of reach at Hermione's touch. Hermione's eyes glowed, when she realized what she had found. She began tp poke him sides more as George tried hard to move away from her reach.  
  
"You evil little witch," he cried though bouts of laughs.  
  
"I know" cackled Hermione, finally backing off of George, laying back on the bed, George saw this as his opportunity to get revenge, and quickly pinned Hermione down and began tickling her. "Now its your turn, did you really think I'd let you get away with tickling me, NEVER" he laughed.  
  
Hermione began to giggle and squirm just like George "Ok, ok, I give up you win, I'll never do it again." she cried through her laughter.  
  
George looked down at her finger making sure they weren't crossed. He climbed off of her and laid back into his pillow. Hermione crawled next to him and rested her head against his chest, listening intently to the rhythm of his heart.  
  
"Do you really think this will work." She asked quietly.

"Yea, I really do." he answered honestly.  
Hermione smiled to herself, "You know what we need?"  
  
"What?" he asked softly  
  
"Pet names" she giggled. "Every good couple has stupid pet names for each other, Ron would always call me his little bookworm."  
  
"Ok well what do you think our pet names should be?"  
  
"Hmm, how about I call you my teddy bear, because your nice to cuddle with." she giggled again.  
  
"Ok and I'll call you button, because at times you can be as cute as a button" he smiled poking her nose. "You know what Button, we have yet to experience our first kiss, and if we really want them to believe that we are really together, we have to do it before we see them tomorrow"  
  
"I guess your right" she sighed.  
  
Hermione sat up and looked into George's chocolate brown eyes. 'Here goes nothing' she thought as she leaned in brushing her lips against his. 


	5. Chapter Five The Burrow

Chapters fixed, sorry about it being lumped together I guess it was an uploading problem.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I couldn't find time to write due to the fact that I'm am in the middle of moving down to Florida to start school and very ironic circumstances. But here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Also I would like to thank Natalie for betaing this chapter, and everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Enjoy!

_Chapter Four; The First Kiss_

"_Do you really think this will work." She asked quietly._

"_Yea, I really do." he answered honestly. _

_Hermione smiled to herself, "You know what we need?" _

_"What?" he asked softly._

_ "Pet names" she giggled. "Every good couple has stupid pet names for each other, Ron would always call me his little bookworm." _

_"Ok well what do you think our pet names should be?" _

_"Hmm, how about I call you my teddy bear, because your nice to cuddle with." she giggled again. _

_"Ok and I'll call you button, because at times you can be as cute as a button" he smiled poking her nose. __"You know what Button, we have yet to experience our first kiss, and if we really want them to believe that we are really together, we have to do it before we see them tomorrow" _

_"I guess your right" she sighed. Hermione sat up and looked into George's chocolate brown eyes. 'Here goes nothing' she thought as she leaned in brushing her lips against his._

The Burrow Last night had been a long night, heck last week was a long week. Between finding out that Ron was dating someone else, and working the plan to make Ron jealous, Hermione was tired, and she was looking forward to spending the next two months relaxing at the Weasley's. She almost laughed at that thought, the next two months will be anything but relaxing. At least it will be fun she sighed snapping herself out of her daze.

Hermione swept through George's room one more time, checking to see if she had forgotten to pack anything.

"Hermione come on, lets go! Mum said she wanted us there by three." George cried poking his head into the room.

"Uh George, its twelve fifteen." Hermione said belittling his comment.

"When mum says three she really means be home by lunch, which is usually served at noon, so actually were late."

 "Oh, ok that's always good to know, well I guess I have everything. Where are Fred and Leslie, we can go now." she said nonchalantly

"They already left." George said eagerly

 "Ok then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Hermione said impatiently dragging her trunk to the entrance hall.

 George rolled his eyes, "I'll never understand them." he laughed to himself as he followed Hermione out the door.

"Are you ready for this?" George asked, taking Hermione's hand.

"As ready as I can be." she smiled squeezing his hand they both disapparated to the Burrow.

Within seconds the pair arrived outside the Burrow.

"We should bring our stuff, up to my room before, going outside for lunch." George said as he grabbed his trunk and started to drag it inside the house.

 Hermione flicked her wand making her trunk lighter than a feather and followed George up to his old room. "George sweetie," Hermione cooed as they reached the room.

"Yes button?" he smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" she asked nervously.

"I have no doubt in my mind, now lets go down stairs and eat I'm starving." he said confidently taking her hand.

"Your always starving." she giggled messing his hair, before taking off down the hall, with George on her heels.

The two finally made their way outside, breathless, and in hysterics. They both looked like they were in a terrible wind storm, hair messed, clothes wrinkled, but that could have been due to the wrestling match they had in the living room. Everyone looked up from their lunch, at the two new additions.

The entire Weasley clan was in attendance, along with Harry, Leslie, Abby, Charlie's wife Melany, and their daughter, Dawna.

"Your late," Mrs Weasley said sternly, before engulfing the two in enormous huge. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Sorry mum," George sighed before taking a seat next to his twin, "but it was all Hermione's fault."

Hermione lightly smacked him outside his head before taking the seat next to him.

"She insisted on having one last shag before leaving, didn't she?" Harry laughed.

"Harry!" Ginny and Molly shrieked. Hermione turned as bright red, and George smirked like mad.

"No, I would do no such thing." Hermione cried.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Harry but there was no last minute shag, she was too busy making sure she packed all of her books, so we couldn't" he grinned as he received yet another smack from Hermione.

"Uh, what is all this talk of you two shagging? Hermione would never shag George." Ron asked

"Its nothing Ron, their just being boys." Hermione smiled nervously.

"Mione baby, I'm hurt, are you saying that our shagging sessions are nothing?" George said pretending to be hurt.

"George, sweetie, you know that we do not shag, we make love, eight times a day, it is the very reason I get up every morning" She teased, messing his hair.

"Ah yes, I forgot. I'm sorry baby, will you ever forgive me." He pouted, looking down at her with his big brown eyes.

"How could I not forgive this face?" she laughed, taking his face in her hand, before kissing him in front of everyone. "How's that for forgiveness."

"Ah I think we need to work on it," he smiled, as he kissed her back.

 Hermione pulled away just in time to see Ron glare at his brother angerly, and storm off, followed soon by an equally angry Abby.

 "Looks like your plans actually going to work." she whispered to George.

"I never had a doubt." he smiled.


	6. Chapter Six The Fight

Special Birthday update, I worked real hard last night soI could get this out to you guys on my birthday, hope you all enjoy. Ijust wantto thank Natalie beting and helping with this chapter, and all the people who reviewed last chapter, it made me happy to see so many of you like my story.

_**Recap Chapter Five; The Burrow**_

_"How could I not forgive this face" she laughed, taking his face in her hand, before kissing him in front of everyone. "How's that for forgiveness." _

_"Ah I think we need to work on it," he smiled, as he kissed her back._

_Hermione pulled away just in time to see Ron glare at his brother angerly, and storm off, followed soon by an equally angry Abby._

_"Looks like your plans actually going to work," she whispered to George._

_"I never had a doubt," he smiled._

**Chapter Six; The Fight**

"I guess you had no luck either?" George sighed as he saw Hermione enter the room.

Shaking her head no she flopped down on the couch next to him a defeated look on her face.

Ron had locked himself in his bedroom, hours ago, and refused to talk to anyone. Hermione and George and both tired, they begged and pleaded for him to let them in. When that didn't work they tried spells to unlock the door, but even the smartest witch, ever to have graduated from Hogwarts, could not unlock that door.

"He wouldn't even talk to me through the door, " she groaned. "How is our plan going to work, if he locks himself in his room, at the very thought of us being a couple? We should just tell him the truth, we've done enough damage lying."

"No! We aren't going to tell him the truth, we worked so hard, to throw it away because of one tantrum. Look I'll go upstairs and talk to him." George said, slowly getting up from the sofa.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work we're telling him the truth." She said as George made his way up to Ron's bedroom

George slowly approached his little brother's bedroom, he knew that whatever was going to happen, it was not going to be good. The look on Ron's face when he ran out was pure hatred. The fact that he ran out on lunch was a bad sign on its own. He stood in front of the door debating over whether or not Hermione was right in suggesting that they should tell him the truth. But then he thought of Abby and he knew he had to do this if he wanted her back, and he did. He slowly lifted his hand to the door and knocked softly.

"Ron, please let me in, please talk to me" George begged softly. He stood there for a minute in silence, if Ron wasn't going to open the door, he was just going to have to force him way in. George pulled his wand out of his pocket and put it to the doorknob, but before he could utter the charm the door eerily swung open.

"Ron?" George asked cautiously looking at the door.

"Hey George" Harry said emerging from the room.

"Harry, hey how is he, is it safe for me to go in there?" He asked

Harry laughed to himself, "yea don't worry about it." Harry lowered his voice a little, "I borrowed his wand just in case, he knows some pretty wicked jinxes."

George laughed to himself and made his way for the door.

"Oh George one more thing," Harry whispered, "no matter what, do not tell him the truth. Your plan will work, he still really cares about her, he just needs the be reminded of it."

George smiled as he walked into Ron's room. "Ron?" he said softly.

"Are you dating her," Ron spat bitterly.

"W-what" he stumbled, being caught off guard with that question."

"I said are you and Hermione dating." Ron cried.

"If you must know we are dating," he said coolly.

"How can you do that to me she was my girlfriend? You're supposed to be my brother!" Ron yelled angrily

"Exactly Ron she was your girlfriend, you broke up with her. You were the one that broke her heart and I was there to pick up the pieces. I was the one who helped her through it all. And what about you your dating Abby, and only two weeks after we broke up, if anyone is being an horrid brother it is you." he yelled at his younger brother.

"That doesn't count. Me and Hermione dated for almost three years, I loved her."

"And how is that so different from me and Abby, I loved her just as much as you loved Hermione, and if she hadn't broken up with me I would have asked her to marry me." George shouted.

Ron looked at his older brother baffled, he knew that he had loved Abby but he didn't know he wanted to marry her.

"But it's a completely different situation, not only did she dump you, but she came to me. I didn't take advantage of her when she was venerable." Ron growled angerly at his older brother.

" I did not take advantage of her! She needed someone to talk to Ron- it was obvious she couldn't go to Harry and you were supposedly her other best friend- don't you understand what you did to her? It nearly killed her after you broke up with her. I saw her almost everyday after and gradually the pain began to ebb away for both of us and I realized what a caring wonderful person she was. Did you know that she didn't want to come tonight because she thought it would be awkward for you and Abby? She really is such a wonderful girl, Ron. I wonder why I didn't see it sooner."

"Why are you up here then? If you really care about her that much why are you bothering with me?"

"Because you're my brother, and as much as I hate to admit it you will always hold a place in Hermione's heart, you were her first love, and she still cares about you, though I can't see why."

"That's a load of dung, I knew that if I did not end things that night, she would of. I bet you didn't know what. But you're still not allowed to date her."

"Ron, why are you so mad anyway? It shouldn't matter to you moved on, so obviously didn't really love Hermione."

"Yea your right, I never did love that slut, I only told her I did so I could shag her, and now that I'm done with her you can have her. You can have your fun with her and leave her just like I did. After three months you will be wishing you never met her, just like I do. She was a waste of three years." He screamed bitterly.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you?" Hermione shrieked from the doorway. "I loved you with all of my heart and all I was to you was a quick shag here and there. Everything I did, I did for you, and this is my thanks. Ron Weasley you can rot in hell." she cried running downstairs.

George looked at his sunken brother standing there. He knew Ron didn't mean anything he said, he was just angry, but that didn't change the fact that she heard it.

This was going to be a very long summer in the Burrow.


	7. Chapter Seven The Other Weasley

Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy with school and such. I just want to thank everyone for updating and Natalie beting this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Recap The Fight

"Because you're my brother, and as much as I hate to admit it you will always hold a place in Hermione's heart, you were her first love, and she still cares about you, though I can't see why."

"That's a load of dung, I knew that if I did not end things that night, she would of. I bet you didn't know what. But you're still not allowed to date her."

"Ron, why are you so mad anyway? It shouldn't matter to you moved on, so obviously didn't really love Hermione."

"Yea your right, I never did love that slut, I only told her I did so I could shag her, and now that I'm done with her you can have her. You can have your fun with her and leave her just like I did. After three months you will be wishing you never met her, just like I do. She was a waste of three years." He screamed bitterly.

"Ronald Weasley, how could you?" Hermione shrieked from the doorway. "I loved you with all of my heart and all I was to you was a quick shag here and there. Everything I did, I did for you, and this is my thanks. Ron Weasley you can rot in hell." she cried running downstairs.

George looked at his sunken brother standing there. He knew Ron didn't mean anything he said, he was just angry, but that didn't change the fact that she heard it.

This was going to be a very long summer in the Burrow.

Chapter The Other Weasley

Hermione sat in the dark quiet kitchen alone, it had been a long day and she wasnt quite ready to go to bed. She began to go over the events of the day how Ron reacted to her and George and then what he said about never loving her. The thought that she was all alone now was unbearable. Ron didn't love her, he never had. George was just acting, he didn't really care, all he wanted was his beloved Abby back.

Hermione began to cry softly. She could only remember one other time in her life that she felt so alone, but this time Ron and Harry were to busy to rescue her.

Her tears were soon interrupted by soft footsteps entering the kitchen. "Hermione?" someone said softly from the doorway.

She jumped at the sound of the voice. Feeling guilty, that she woke someone up with her crying. Turning around to apologize to the mystery man standing at the door she said softly,"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh no you didn't wake me, I just couldn't get to sleep. I guess I'm still not used to the time difference." Bill sighed, walking into the kitchen and heating the kettle with his wand. "Would you like a cup of tea?" he asked, pulling out two tea cups.

"Yes please," she sighed politely.

Bill handed her a cup and sat down across from her. "So why are you down here so late at night, and crying no less?" he asked with concern filling his voice.

"Its nothing" she sighed, sipping her tea.

"A beautiful young girl does not cry in the dark, for no reason. I'm a trust worthy person you can tell me." Bill said soothingly.

Hermione glared into the older mans soft brown eyes. She knew he had his fair share of broken hearts in his years, and if any Weasley would understand what she was going through it would be him. She looked up into his eyes again, tears began to stream down her face again.

Bill quickly got up and placed his arm around the fragile young woman, embracing her in a warm hug. He then turned her around on the bench and kneeled down in front of her, peeling her hands from her tear stained face.

"Hermione look at me," he said softly, bringing her chin up slightly to meet his eyes. "You are not alone, I want you to know that."

"B-but I am," she said through sobs. "And I always will be, see George doesn't care for me its just an act to get Ron and Abby back. But you see it backfired, at least for me because Ron doesn't love me he never did, and George will go running back to Abby just as soon as she comes calling. So you see I am alone, no one really loves me, no one ever has."

"You still have Harry and Ginny, friends are worth much more than anything." Bill said.

"Harry and Ginny are too preoccupied with each other to care much about the world around them."

"That's not... ok maybe your partly right on that, but you will always have me. I will always be there for you, no matter what. I know how you feel. When Fleur left me, the day before our wedding, I was heart broken." Bill said sadly.

"Oh, Bill I am so sorry I forgot about that, oh I feel just awful, forget I ever said anything." She looked at him sympathetically. Truthfully she had forgot about Bill's almost wedding last summer, and how Fleur left him for some muggle.

"Oh no don't feel sorry, its in the past. I realized if just wasnt meant to be. Besides if I had married Fleur, I wouldn't be here, with one of the most beautiful witches, Hogwarts has seen. Talking to her about how my younger brothers are huge morons for not realizing what they have in front of them." He smiled warmly at the young witch who was currently in front of him.

"Oh Bill that's sweet, but you really don't need to use flattery to make me feel better, I know you don't really mean that." She said as her cheeks grew red.

"Who's to say I don't mean it? I honestly do think you are the most beautiful witch I've see come out of Hogwarts, and with the new look you have acquired via help of Fred's new girlfriend- I think you may be one of the most beautiful witches I have ever met." He said as he ears started to

grow red, hidden under his long red hair.

"Please Bill, I don't need to hear this right now, I don't want you saying all this when you don't mean any of it. I don't need to fall for another Weasley only to get my heart broken again." Hermione voice was starting to fill with anger now.

"I really do mean it and if you don't believe me fine. I know my brothers have hurt you, but I am nothing like them. I am the smart one remember, and I know something amazing when I see it." Bill looked into her eyes as he spoke softly.

"I think I need to go to bed.." She whispered. She got up from the bench quickly and left the kitchen, with everything Bill had just reeling in her mind.

Bill sat alone in the dark kitchen silently regretting everything he had just said.

* * *

Hey everyone, I hope you all liked the chapter and the new twist, I just wanted to let you know that the chapters will probably be coming a little slow from now on. I am currently writing two scripts (I'm in film school) and I would like other peoples opinions on them if any of you would like to read them feel free to contact me 


	8. Chapter Eight A Friend in Need

**Hey everyone I apologise for not having the update up a few weeks ago when I promised. Recently I haven't had any free time, since I am Unit Production Manager for my 16mm film class. For anyone who doesn't know what that is, I am basically in charge of a crew of 23 people, I need to make sure all the work gets done before we are aloud to shoot. And that's slightly difficult, when I have to work with 9 stubbornly opinionated directors, who can't agree on a single thing. Hopefully it will turn out fine. **

**But anyway thank you all for being so patient, and hopefully I can get another update in before the end of the month. Also beware there may be a lot of spelling errors, I haven't had the chance to read over it more than once, it will be fixed by the end of the week. **

**One more thing I apologise for the short length of this chapter, but its an important pivotal point of the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter Seven The Other Weasley Recap_

_Besides if I had married Fleur, I wouldn't be here, with one of the most beautiful witches, Hogwarts has seen. Talking to her about how my younger brothers are huge morons for not realizing what they have in front of them." He smiled warmly at the young witch who was currently in front of him._

"_Oh Bill that's sweet, but you really don't need to use flattery to make me feel better, I know you don't really mean that." She said as her cheeks grew red._

"_Who's to say I don't mean it? I honestly do think you are the most beautiful witch I've see come out of Hogwarts, and with the new look you have acquired via help of Fred's new girlfriend- I think you may be one of the most beautiful witches I have ever met." He said as he ears started to_

_grow red, hidden under his long red hair._

"_Please Bill, I don't need to hear this right now, I don't want you saying all this when you don't mean any of it. I don't need to fall for another Weasley only to get my heart broken again." Hermione voice was starting to fill with anger now._

"_I really do mean it and if you don't believe me fine. I know my brothers have hurt you, but I am nothing like them. I am the smart one remember, and I know something amazing when I see it." Bill looked into her eyes as he spoke softly._

"_I think I need to go to bed.." She whispered. She got up from the bench quickly and left the kitchen, with everything Bill had just reeling in her mind._

_Bill sat alone in the dark kitchen silently regretting everything he had just said._

**Chapter Eight; A Friend in Need**

1Hermione quietly made her way up to George and her room, it was well after midnight and she did not want to deal with another Weasley male, not right now anyway. Silently she opened the door, made her way over the bed, and carefully laid down on it. She groped the mattress slightly, looking for George's body but all she felt was the empty mattress.

She smiled slightly to herself, she knew exactly where he was, and she was glad the plan was going well for someone.

Closing her eyes tightly, as she tried desperately to fall asleep, but couldn't. Her mind flooded with the events of last night. It was bad enough finding out that Ron never loved her, but having his oldest brother confess his feelings to her the same night, it just wasn't fair.

"Ugh" she growled silently, "what is this world coming to."

What she needed right now was a way out. She need a break from the Weasley men, since being around them only seemed to create more problems.

She lied in bed for another hour before she finally gave up. She grabbed her wand from the night table and began re-packing her bag. She needed to get out of there, only for a day or so, just to sort out her thoughts.

She quickly jotted down a note for George, then grabbed her bag, and made her way downstairs and out the front door. She started making her way down the road, but quickly stopped when she heard a soft voice call to her from the porch.

"Hey Hermione, where are you going" the voice whispered

Hermione squinted trying to make out the figure sitting on the steps. Her eyes widened with recognition as she made her way over to the figure.

"Hey Leslie." Hermione smiled weakly at the older girl. "I needed to take a break, life at the Burrow has been getting too intense." Hermione sighed.

Leslie laughed, "Hermione, you've been here for less than a day."

Hermione's smile grew, "yea but you know what they say about too much of a good thing."

"Yea I know what you mean" Leslie sighed.

"Wait, what are you doing out here? And don't tell me you're an early riser, Fred has told me on many times last week, that you are never awake before noon."

"Eh, me and Fred had a small argument last night." Leslie said nonchalantly. "It's a weekly thing with us. Usually it's about the shop, Fred hates it that I can do the paper work and he can't. Tonight though, was about his mother, she has been pushing him to get married. So he has been pushing me to get married, but that's not something I want right now. I want to open my own boutique, and I just feel that if I get married now, that will never happen."

"Yea, I understand what you mean," Hermione said softly.

"Where are you going on your break?"

"Um I'm not sure yet, but you are more than welcome to come, if you want. I think some time away from Fred might help."

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a bother."

"You wont don't worry, besides it will be nice having someone around to talk to, maybe get your advice on some things," Hermione said hopeful.

"I would love to come with you then, and I would be more than happy to give you any advice you need. But the question still stands, where are we going?"

"Um, I don't know, anywhere we don't have a chance of running into 'them'" Hermione whispered pointing at the Burrow.

Leslie chuckled, "yea I agree, um how does Hogsmeade sound, we can go get some breakfast at the Three Broomsticks, and maybe do a little shopping."

Hermione smiled, "that would be great, I've been meaning to stop by Hogwarts to see if they have any teaching positions available."

Leslie stood up and joined Hermione at the end of the road, then they both disapparated to the Three Broomsticks.


	9. Chapter 9 The Day Off

Hey everyone here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it.

Hermione and Leslie had arrived at The Three Broomsticks just after daybreak. They made their way to the back of the room and ordered a large breakfast. After breakfast, Hermione sent Dumbledore an owl asking if she could stop by Hogwarts for a chat. Then the duo headed to Dervish and Bange's. Hermione had some more research to do on wizarding jobs, and Leslie needed to find a book about owning and operating a wizarding business.

"Hey, Hermione, are you ready to go?" Leslie whispered as she approached Hermione a few hours later.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do now that I'm out of school," Hermione sighed, getting up from her place on the floor. Leslie and Hermione walked out of the store and began walking towards the path to Hogwarts.

"Yeah, that's a tough decision for some people. Anna still doesn't know what she wants to do, and we left Hogwarts three years ago."

"Ugh, I hope it doesn't take me that long. I don't think I could handle that," Hermione growled. "How did you know you wanted to open a boutique?"

"I guess I'm just one of the lucky ones. In all honesty, when you find it you'll know, you'll just feel it. I knew as soon as I walked into Madam Malkin's to get fitted for my Hogwarts robes that was what I wanted to do. I've been apprenticing since I left school, but I think it's time for me to open my own shop."

"I wish I had that feeling about anything, but I don't. I don't know, maybe I'm just not cut out for a job in the wizarding world," she growled with frustration.

"Don't say that. You're a very bright witch, and you'll excel at any job you get."

"I don't know…"

"Oh, come on. You know that's the truth, don't deny it," Leslie joked, giving Hermione a little push. "What time are you supposed to meet Dumbledore?"

"Um, he said I should come around one, so I should be getting on my way. Leslie, are you sure you don't want to come with me? I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind"

"No thank you, I have some errands to run while I'm here, but have fun. I hope you find what you're looking for"

"Okay, if you're sure. I promise I'll be back soon," Hermione said. Leslie nodded and pushed Hermione on the path to the castle. Hermione waved goodbye to Leslie before she started off.

"Hermione, how have you been, dear?" Professor McGonagall said as Hermione walked through the entrance hall.

"Professor McGonagall, hello, it's so nice to see you again. I have been very well. How have you been?" Hermione chirped happily

"I've been well. Busy, but well."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, but I must meet Dumbledore. He is in the Great Hall, I assume?"

"You are correct. I will let you go, but hopefully I will see you again some time soon."

"I'm sure you will, thank you," Hermione said politely before she made her way into the Great Hall.

Hermione found Dumbledore sitting alone at a small table in the center of the dining hall, talking to himself.

"Professor Dumbledore, how are you? It's great to see you again," Hermione said as she made her way over to Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Granger, come sit, lunch is ready to be served," Dumbledore said, standing up and pulling out Hermione's chair. She quietly thanked him before sitting down. As soon as Dumbledore sat down again, lunch appeared on their plates.

"So Miss Granger, I hear you have come to inquire about a teaching position here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, taking a bite of the corned beef sandwich on his plate.

"Yes, I have. Do you have any positions open? I am willing to do anything."

"I would love to have you as part of my staff, but unfortunately, I cannot allow it," he said casually.

"But Professor, I really need this job. I don't have any sort of job after the summer."

"That's where you are wrong Miss Granger. You see, a few days ago, someone from the Department of Mysteries contacted me. They wanted to know if you were still searching for a job."

"The Department of Mysteries? But only the best of the best are offered a job there."

"Yes, that is true, Miss Granger. And if you recall, you are the best of the best," Dumbledore said happily. "I am sorry to rush your decision, but they need your response by the end of the week, as you will start training at the end of August. Also, you must know you will not be permitted to see anyone outside of your department for the three months that you are training."

"Would I be able to think about it?"

"Yes, but you need to let me know before the end of the month."

"I will do that, thank you so much. I would love to stay longer, but I left Leslie in Hogsmeade and I promised I would be back within the hour. I will be in contact with you soon, and thank you again for the opportunity."

"I will speak with you soon, Miss Granger and tell Miss Veleer I said hello," Dumbledore said as he cleared the table with his wand.

"Goodbye, Professor," she said, making her way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione met up with Leslie in Honeydukes. She was carrying a large bag of sweets in one hand, and a small box of Bertie Bott's in the other.

"'Lo, 'Mione," she said with her mouth full.

"Hello," Hermione said, laughing to herself. "Are you sure bringing all of those sweets into an already crazy Weasley house is a good idea?"

Leslie laughed. "No, but I thought it would be a nice peace offering to Fred."

"So what kind of peace offering are you getting for the rest of the house for when the twins begin bouncing off the walls?"

Leslie smiled, holding up a small bag. "Socks?"

Hermione and Leslie began laughing, and they didn't stop until well after they were kicked out of the store.

"Look what you did!" Leslie said, laughing.

"Me?" Hermione screeched. "I did nothing," she said as she tried to keep a straight face, but failed.

"Hermione, can we be serious for a little while now?" Leslie asked, the pleasure in her face quickly disappearing.

"Yeah, sure Leslie, what do you need to talk about?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I know we promised we wouldn't talk about the Weasley men until dinner, but I received an owl from Fred right after you left. He was very upset that I left with out telling him. He was worried something happened to me. I just feel awful about it, and I don't know what to do." Tears were on the brim of Leslie's eyes.

"Oh, Leslie, I am so sorry. You can go home right now if you like, just let the George know I will be home as soon as I figure out a few things."

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry. I forgot why we came here to begin with. Why don't we find a place to sit and you can tell me everything that happened last night," Leslie sighed.

"No, just go back to Fred. I can deal with things by myself."

"He can wait, come on," Leslie pulled Hermione over to the nearest bench. "Ok. Start from the beginning. Tell me everything that happened last night."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Leslie smiled and nodded.

Hermione took a deep breath and started telling Leslie what happened the previous night.

"Bill likes you?" Leslie said as soon as Hermione finished. "I knew it, he was constantly stopping by the store when you and Ron broke up, asking George how you were." Leslie smiled cheerily at the young girl sitting in front of her. "So what are you going to do? I think you should go out on a date with him, he's a really sweet guy, and really cute too."

"Leslie, I think you're forgetting one thing," Hermione shouted over Leslie's rambling.

Leslie looked at her blankly.

"Ron! The reason for this whole big mess."

"Oh, yeah, well he's a huge prat and you should just forget he ever existed. Now back to Bill."

"I can't do that. I still care about Ron. I might even still love him."

"Really?" Leslie screeched.

"Yeah," Hermione said softly.

"Wow, then you need to talk to him as soon as we get back. You have to tell him how you feel or those feelings will haunt you forever."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"With that said, we need to get home. It's almost five, and Molly should have dinner on the table any minute."

"I guess you're right. Thanks for coming with me today, Leslie. You've been a big help."

Leslie and Hermione disapparated to the Burrow, ready to deal with the consequences of their day off.


	10. The Engagment

_Here is the full chapter I am so sorry i didnt realize it was cut off until everyone told me to make my chapter longer._

_I__am so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time please don't kill me. I hope this chapter makes up for it. It isn't didn't have it beta read yet since I wanted to get it up asap. Anyway I am currently working on Unwritten Past my beta and I are perfecting chapter one and two so the new Cannon chapter one should be up within the next week or two. I suggest you all read it I have big plans for it and I think it will be great! And for all those reading Finding Ways I plan to get chapter one back up soon. Look for tons of updates after September 12th (I'm done shooting my film then) Also I am looking for a group of 3-5 people to help me fix this story up a little, email me at if your interested! Ok now here is what you all have been waiting months for…_

_Chapter Ten; The Engagement _

Fred and George were sitting on the front porch waiting, when Hermione and Leslie apperated into the pathway in front of the Burrow. Fred quickly came running scooping Leslie into his arms.

"Leslie I'm sorry for starting a fight with you last night, my mom was just pushing me for us to get married, I promise it will never happen again." Fred said kissing her softly on her forehead.

Hermione smile warmly at the site before her secretly wishing she had some one that was so concerned about her. She shook it out of her mind focusing on the task she had in front of her she quickly made her way towards the not noticing the young man standing in front of her.

"Hermione," George said grimly, "we need to talk."

"Can't it wait I really must talk to Ron," Hermione said ignoring George and quickly making her way though the front door.

"Yea he is, but Hermione it is really important I'm…" George started but Hermione was already on her way up the stairs to Ron's bedroom in the attic. "…going to propose" he finished as he watched Hermione's feet run up the stairs.

Hermione stood outside Ron's door for a minute paralyzed with fear she contemplated what she was going to say to his and how it was going to affect their already fragile friendship. She slowly raised her hand and knocked softly on his door.

"Ron," Hermione whispered desperately outside of his bedroom, "Ron I really must talk to you please open the door."

Ron threw open the door, he looked disheveled as though he had just woken up from a late afternoon nap. "What do you want," he snapped bitterly at her.

Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes "never mind I'll come back later" she whispered turning on her heel.

"Wait, I'm sorry come in we should talk," he smiled weakly as he moved out of the doorway letting her inside.

Hermione made herself comfortable on Harry's bed as Ron made himself comfortable next to her.

Hermione looked into Ron's tired eyes before she began to talk, "I'm sorry I wasted two years of your life, I understand that you never loved me but I did love you as more than just a boyfriend but as one of my best friends. It kills me inside when we fight like this, I can't bare not even being friends with you. I have given up on the idea of us ever getting back together right now I just hope that we can just be friends again."

"I lied" Ron said closing his eyes to prevent Hermione from looking into them.

"What are you talking about?" she asked puzzled.

"I said I never loved you but that was a lie, the truth is I never stopped loving you, we got to a point where I just couldn't do it anymore, I realized you are too good for me and eventually you were going to break my heart. I knew I could deal with losing you so I left you. I'm sorry," he said his eyes brimming with tears.

Hermione stared at him in awe "I would never break your heart, you meant too much to me. Besides there is no way am I too good for you if anything you're too good for me," she cried tears running down her face.

Ron leaned forward wrapping her in a warm embrace, "I guess I messed everything up," he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing that can't be fixed" she smiled.

"Are you willing to fix it" Ron asked hopefully.

"For you I am willing to do anything," she whispered closely in his ear.

Ron pulled away from the hug looking deeply into Hermione's eyes.

"Hey Ron Mum wants you to stop sulking and come downstairs for supper," Bill's voice boomed from outside the door. The sound of his voice made Hermione jump nerviously from the bed.

"Okay I'll be out in a second," Ron chirped happily, as he and Hermione made their way out of his room hand in hand.

Bill's heart sank when he saw Hermione follow Ron out of the room he softly grabbed her free hand pulling her close enough to whispered in her ear, "May I speak with you for one second."

"Sure," she smiled, letting go of Ron's hand "Ron, tell your mom I will be down in a second I have to talk to Bill for a minute."

Bill frowned leaning against the bedroom door, "I guess you and Ron are back together, your plan worked."

"Not yet but I think we are getting there," she smiled happily

"You can do so much better than that git Hermione" Bill growled

"Bill you are too old for me" Hermione said bluntly.

"Age shouldn't matter I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt and Ron will do that." Bill said angrily. "Look just give me a chance, meet me in the garden tonight after dinner please."

"Fine" Hermione said aggravated.

After dinner, Hermione quietly made her way to the lake near the garden where Bill was waiting for her.

"For you," Bill smiled handing Hermione a single red rose. Hermione smiled taking the flower from his hand thinking him politely.

Bill made himself comfortable on the grass patting the ground next to him as a silent invite for Hermione to join him.

"Do you really think this outing will change my mind about you," Hermione spat bitterly at the older man.

"Hermione do you know why I made you aware of my feelings last night?" Bill asked quietly. Hermione shook her head so Bill went on. "Ever since I met you the day at the Burrow, I think it was your fourth year of Hogwarts I knew you were going to be the love of my life. You are the only witch I know that could challenge me, your smart witty strong and above all caring and I loved that about you. Last night I saw a different side of you a side of you that made me sure that I loved you. I can promise you that I will be the only Weasley to never break your heart just give me a chance," Bill said softly staring deeply into her eyes looking for some sort of reaction.

"What is you favorite color?" Hermione asked cleverly. "Mine is blue and pink even though it is a little girlie."

Bill smiled at her attempt, "Hmm, I would have to say red and gold good old Gryffindor colors."

Hermione laughed, "Do you miss Egypt?"

"At times I do, I miss the friends I made there and my job." He said sadly. "But I love England too I love being around my family and working at the Gingotts isn't too bad."

"Do you think you will ever move back?" she wondered curiously

"Would you ever want to go to Egypt?"

Hermione's eye lit up at the idea of going to Egypt. "I would love to go there is so much about the ancient wizarding culture that I would love to learn." She said eagerly

"Then I would love to go back again." Bill grinned "So young lady what about you? I heard that you went to Dumbledore today about a job."

"Yea but I won't be working at Hogwarts though."

"So where will you be working then?"

"I'm not sure I was given an offer a job at the Ministry but I'm not sure I will take it, I would have to go into training for three months"

"I suggest you take it the Ministry doesn't just hire anyone any more, they only want the most talented witches and wizards." Bill said as her as he tried to coax her into it.

"I guess your right and three months isn't that long I will write Dumbledore in the morning to let him know."

"Ok favorite animal?" Bill laughed.

"Otter there just so cute" Hermione laughed

"They look like long rats"

"They do not," she pouted puffing out her bottom lip.

Bill looked down at the young girl pouting right next to him, she looked too beautiful not to do anything. He leaned close brushing the loose hair out of her eyes before pressing his smooth lips against hers, quickly pulling away before she could protest his stupidity. "They do to" he whispered inches from her face.

Hermione laughed pushing lightly Bill causing him to come dangerously close to the lake, "I win" she shouted jumping up and doing what she called her cute otter dance.

Bill grabbed her legs pulling her down into him lap, "oh no you don't little Miss," he whispered to her before he leaned in for another kiss but Hermione quickly pulled away when she heard a voice in a distance.

"Hermione will you stop running away from me we need to talk now" George shouted angrily running towards where Bill and Hermione were sitting.

"I wasn't running away from you, I had things to do but look now I'm free so we can talk."

"Fine" George growled. "Abby and I are engaged, were getting married next month," He spat bitterly before storming off angrily leaving Hermione to deal with what he just said.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone

I am so grateful for everyone who has read and reviewed this story but I unfortunately gave up on it a long time ago. I hate the direction it was going and did not have time to write so it has as many of you assumed been abandoned. The good news is that I started writing a new story under Alexis Anne Gregory entitled New and Old .net/s/6806366/1/New_and_Old

The story is nearly finished and chapters are posted when I receive them from my beta (which is very slow considering I am on my third beta the first two had abandoned me)

Sorry for any inconvenience hope you enjoy my new story.

XOXO

Alexis


End file.
